


The Lamppost

by Sophia_the_Scribe



Series: The Scribe's Poesy [12]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Prophecy, The Lamppost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_the_Scribe/pseuds/Sophia_the_Scribe
Summary: A shaped verse for Narnia's silent witness.





	The Lamppost

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of George Herbert.

Just a tall  
Iron bar  
Standing ever  
In the snowy woods,  
Waiting ever patiently  
To be a silent guide  
For children to  
Save Narnia.  
It will   
stand  
Ever-  
more  
Testa-  
ment  
To the  
care  
Aslan  
took  
Saving  
His  
In dis-  
tress.  
It awaits  
Ending time  
To be done  
Witnessing:   
Promises fulfilled,   
Nothing more is needed.


End file.
